The Story
NARUTO LEGENDS Naruto Legends follows Naoto Daki and Kaosu Miyagi, two best friends from childhood striving to become stronger ninja. Most of the characters have been born with abnormal abilities that are not explained within the series. These particular ninja are not classified as regular ninja because of that. The special ninja use a whole new ranking system that was created by the 8th Hokage, Masato. Instead of Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, and so on; they are classified as "Agents". Agents have four different ranks. Class D is the lowest, Class C is moderate, Class B is intermediate, and Class A is Expert. Agents can only move up in rank by A-ranks Agents and the Hokage. Naoto(class C) and Kasou(class D) are on their second field mission on the outskirts of the Leaf Village. After defeating some bandits, Kaosu's decides to capture a beautiful ninja by the name of Asuke. They both head back to Konoha after where they meet up with their leader, Shimada. At this point, Shimada informs the two that the Hokage requests their presence in which the two are greatly excited. Leaving the prisoner Asuke with Shimada, the two young ninja head to the Hokage Mansion unaware that other ninja have been called there too. Later on, Naoto and Kaosu along with several other ninja are briefed on a top secret mission regarding a rouge ninja group called Vector. The hokage organizes the group of ninja into teams including his adoptive son, Starkaine. They are then told to proceed with the mission the next day. HOKAGE GETS INFECTED Later on after the briefing, Reno, an expert tracking ninja from Amagakure that the 8th has hired mysteriously challenges the 8th while the whole ninja party are busy fighting against a now rampaging Akemi(Being controlled by the old spirit Ebiki). Before the fight begins the Hokage explains to Reno that he has been on to him for a while(No explanation). Reno then reveals that the reason for the Hokage's sickness is because he was injected with the "Vector Virus" hence the title of the organization along time go during the Sand War. It is also at this point when Reno also reveals that Masato's old friend Manabu who was also a contender for the hokage title is the mastermind of it all. A shocked Hokage then proceeds to battle Reno in a brief fight in which he quickly dominates. Reno also comments that Masato is not at full strength because of the virus taking effect. Reno uses his Corpse Copy Technique to bring back the 7th Hokage using some of his DNA received from Manabu. Reno suddenly leaves the battle knowing that he if continues he will surely be killed by the 8th. He leaves the clone of the 7th(which is Konohamaru, Naruto's student and grandson of the 3rd Hokage) to do battle with the 8th. Looking forward to battle with his old teacher, the 8th doesn't back down even though the 7th is preparing a large form of the Rasengan to attack him with. Before anything major can happen, Esper, a young leaf ninja, finds his way into the dome after he and his sister Akira have been searching for him. The two defeat the clone in time but afterwards, the Hokage begins to cough up blood and demands to be taken to a hospital asap.